Elves
Elves The Elves, the carriers of light, the Children of Fire, are the fourth race of Orenda and progeny of the God Elemental Ignidean. The Elven race was meant to assist Ignidean and then the Dwarves and Pookas , who were meant to use the warmth of fire at the center of Orenda and cultivate it to then provide an energy for life to build upon. Ignidean decided, after seeing the Children of Earth , that he would not take his progeny into the earth with him, when he went to warm the core of spirit. The other God Elementals seeing this gave the elves “gifts” as had been done to the Aviarus and the Dwarves before them, showing their disdain and frustration. Duesterra acknowledged Ignidean for his generous gift of hair, by returning the favor and gifting the Elves faces completely clear of hair, smooth, cool, and flawless as marble. Deumael saw the flawless beauty of the Elves that rivalled that of the Aviarus ’ and decided to give their artistic flair a passion like a leaf or feather in the wind; blowing wherever their whims took them. Marisdu, like Deumael, did not like that the elves were so beautiful, but she realized that her gifts would be ineffective against the Children of Fire. Instead she brought forth a test, much like Deumael’s test for the Dwarves. When she was allowed to release her element upon the world, she did so as a deluge that almost drowned all the races. The Dwarves were protected by their houses of stone, brick, and mortar. The Aviarus flew high enough into the branches of their “Mother Tree” or into the sky to avoid the worst of the flood. The Elves lived in the forest, fields, and glens, they were not able to escape the majority of the flood. The elven people have an abiding fear of water, much like the Aviarus , but not as strong as the Dwarves, as they were allowed to swim in the waters of Orenda. Ignidean had already created the burning orb as a light and warmth for the Aviarus, to light the upper world of Orenda and had left his children waiting in that light for his return. Imagodai discovered the negligent behavior Ignidean and made some of the Elves go into the earth in search of Ignidean, to help him and use his fire to dry the lands so that the remainder of his people would have a safe place to live. The remaining Elves spent their time waiting for Ignidean to return and entertained each other with art, illusions, and athletic games. They were determined to enjoy their lives after the death and tragedy that befell them in Ignidean’s absence. The elves began to develop individual sub-races, just as the Aviarus and the Dwarves . *The Arborean Elves, also known as the Elves of the Arbor and Knoll, or the “Wild Elves”, are known for their love of forest and wilderness. They are seen along the edges of the great forest or in the wild plains that have yet to feel a plow or shovel. This is not to say that these Elves do not understand civilization, culture, or the methods of organized cultivation. These Elves are the caretakers of the untamed and try to live in harmony with the wild nature they adore. The best method of telling these Elves from their cousins, is their tendency to favor earth tones in their wardrobes and tribal tattooing of nature upon exposed skin. *The Argrarian Elves, also known as the Elves of the Plow and Shovel, or the “Rural Elves”, are known for the beauty of their cities, towns and villages, the plenty of their farms, and exquisiteness of their artworks. The “Rural Elves” are just as intrigued by the wilderness as their “Wild Elf ” cousins, but prefer to have homes of stone and see the beauty in bringing order and consistency to the life that are their responsibilities. The best method of telling these elves from their cousins, is their preference for functional, utilitarian wardrobe, and a preference for shorter hairstyles than the other elves. It does not do to have hair in one’s face while trying to complete an intricate task. *The Empyrean Elves, also known as the Elves of the Staff and Wand, or the “Grand Elves”, are the most haughty of the Elven People. They are known for their use of magic in almost all that they do. They challenged the Skyrider Dwarves by magically floating a landmass to rival the dwarves flying city-state of metal and stone. They stood next to the hovering Aviarus , magically showcasing their athletic prowess and dexterity, all the while angering the “Bird People ” with their intrusion into their element. They tried to match the Lake Dwarves , but abandoned their attempts after the debacle of their magical-floating city. *The Monsean Elves, also known as the Elves that Delve and Mask, or the “Novis Elves”, are a myth, a mystery, a legend, a fairy tale among fairy tales. This “lost race” is what people believe the Elves who were made to go into the earth after Ignidean became, bogeymen even to the Mountain Dwarves. Category:Non-Human Races Category:Elves Category:Races of Orenda